


You know you can try

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Feelings, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Talking, Teen Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Daiki avrebbe voluto convincersi del fatto che le cose non andassero negli ultimi tempi.Ma, puntualmente, era costretto a correggersi.Le cose, fra loro, non erano mai andate bene.
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Inoo Kei, Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	You know you can try

**_ \- You know you can try -  _ **

Daiki avrebbe voluto convincersi del fatto che le cose non andassero negli ultimi tempi.

Ma, puntualmente, era costretto a correggersi.

Le cose, fra loro, non erano mai andate bene.

Non era facile stabilire una relazione, di qualsiasi tipo, con Kei.

Il ragazzo era sempre troppo sfuggente, sempre troppo perso nel suo mondo perché si potesse davvero riuscire a capire quello che gli passava per la mente.

Ma lui non aveva mai rinunciato; aveva passato gli ultimi anni cercando di seguire i suoi ritmi, il filo dei suoi pensieri, senza perdere mai l’occasione di stargli accanto, fino a quando anche l’altro sembrava aver aperto gli occhi ed essersi accorto di lui.

Ad Arioka era sempre parso che Kei avesse preso la loro storia passivamente, come accettando il fatto che lui lo amava senza mai fare niente di concreto per dimostrargli lo stesso, ma non si era mai preoccupato troppo.

Faceva male, ma si accontentava.

Perché era convinto che quello fosse il massimo che potesse ottenere da lui, il massimo che l’altro potesse esprimere.

Erano andati avanti in questo modo, vedendosi quando potevano oltre il lavoro, con Daiki che cercava costantemente cose nuove di cui parlare, cercava di attirare la sua attenzione su qualcosa, cercava di farlo aprire, di farlo parlare di sé.

I risultati non erano quasi mai soddisfacenti, ma lui si faceva bastare anche le sue piccole conquiste, continuando a dirsi che un giorno Kei sarebbe uscito da quel mondo tutto suo e finalmente si sarebbe reso conto di chi fosse e di chi gli stesse intorno.

E ne era sempre stato convinto, finché gli occhi non gli erano caduti su determinati dettagli che non avrebbe mai voluto vedere.

Sul modo in cui Kei si era aperto, pian piano. Su come avesse iniziato a mettere più spesso i piedi per terra, sul suo modo di fare che appariva ogni giorno sempre più razionali.

E sul fatto che niente di tutto questo era merito suo.

Inoo non pareva mai ascoltarlo davvero quando gli parlava, si limitava a guardarlo come se gli occhi andassero oltre quello che gli stava di fronte, come se nel frattempo stesse pensando ad altro.

Quando era con Yabu, non era così.

Lo ascoltava, come se pendesse dalle sue labbra.

Gli rispondeva, e da quelle risposte si intuiva che davvero gli interessava quanto l’altro gli avesse detto.

Il suo sguardo era meno vacuo, nei suoi occhi riusciva a scorgere quella luce di cui erano sempre privi quando parlava con lui.

Era una cosa che odiava, così come sentiva che sarebbe arrivato ad odiare Yabu se le cose avessero continuato a proseguire su quella scia.

Doveva parlare con Kei.

Parlargli, e fare in modo che per una volta l’altro lo stesse almeno a sentire.

Parlargli, e fargli finalmente capire che aveva quasi diciassette anni, e che non avrebbe potuto continuare ad ignorare per sempre i sentimenti altrui, come se la sua indifferenza nei confronti del mondo fosse sufficiente a giustificare il dolore che causava.

Daiki sapeva che non lo faceva di proposito, ma questo non lo faceva sentire meglio.

Era questo che voleva che Kei capisse.

Che non era solo nel suo mondo, e che se non voleva che lui ne facesse parte, se era Yabu quello che voleva, quello che lui poteva imparare ad amare, non era giusto continuare a giocare con il suo cuore, come se in fondo poi non valesse niente.

*******

Quel pomeriggio aveva rubato spazio agli impegni del più grande, riuscendo a strappargli un’uscita insieme per andare a bere qualcosa.

Non capitava poi così tanto spesso, Kei aveva sempre avuto più impegni di lui fra lo Ya-Ya-Yah, e il fatto che venisse chiamato più spesso di quanto non lo fossero tutti gli altri.

Cercò di mettere a tacere questo tipo di pensieri, mentre l’altro di fronte a sé fissava il bicchiere di coca-cola come se cercasse di convincere se stesso a cominciare a berlo.

“Kei?” gli disse, per attirare la sua attenzione.

Il più grande alzò lo sguardo verso di lui, e Daiki sentì come una fitta al cuore.

Stavano insieme da mesi ormai, ma non si era del tutto abituato a quegli occhi, non ancora.

Sperava solo di poter avere più tempo per farlo, o per riuscire a cambiarli, ma si sentiva come se intorno a lui cominciasse a mancare l’aria, come se non potesse avere più occasioni e quella fosse l’ultima che gli era rimasta.

“Cosa c’è, Dai-chan?” gli domandò, aprendo gli occhi e facendogli un mezzo sorriso, con la sua solita espressione svagata.

“Ho bisogno di parlarti, Kei. Ho bisogno di dirti qualcosa, e vorrei che tu mi ascoltassi attentamente” gli disse, mordendosi un labbro e pensando a quanto fosse sbagliato chiedere così direttamente una cosa del genere, quando in realtà avrebbe dovuto essere così.

Ma amava Kei, aveva _scelto_ di amarlo, e di accettare i suoi limiti e quelle sfumature di lui che lo rendevano quello che era.

Lo vide annuire brevemente, e allora cominciò a parlare.

“Vorrei parlare di noi. Vorrei parlare del fatto che stiamo insieme, perché... non l’abbiamo mai fatto. io ti ho chiesto se volessi provare a stare con me e tu mi hai detto di sì, ma in fondo non mi hai mai detto cosa pensassi in merito, o cosa...” sospirò, chinando lo sguardo per non essere più costretto a fissarsi su quegli occhi che, doveva darne atto a Kei, si erano fatti curiosi. “O cosa tu in effetti provassi per me” concluse, in un mormorio.

Il più grande sporse le mani, avvicinandole alle sue e cominciando a tracciare linee immaginarie con le dita sui dorsi.

Sembrava assorto come al solito, ma Daiki ebbe come la sensazione che ci fosse qualcosa di diverso, che stesse effettivamente pensando ad una risposta da dargli.

Passarono i minuti, ma non aveva fretta.

Quando finalmente rispose, rimase ad ascoltarlo come in contemplazione.

“Io ti voglio bene, Dai-chan.” disse, lentamente. “E quando mi hai detto che volevi provare a stare con me, non sono riuscito a pensare a nessuna buona ragione per cui dirti di no. Perché ti voglio bene anch’io, perché con te ci sto bene, perché tu con me perdi tempo a parlare, a cercare di capirmi, mentre tutti gli altri hanno sempre rinunciato a farlo” gli spiegò, arrossendo leggermente.

“Però non mi ami, vero?” chiese allora Arioka, il tono di voce a malapena udibile, mentre non riusciva a staccare gli occhi dalle mani di Kei ancora sulle sue.

C’era qualcosa di intimo in quel semplice contatto, qualcosa che gli rendeva ancora più difficile pronunciare quelle parole.

Avrebbe voluto fingere di non aver mai iniziato a parlare, fingere che fra di loro andasse tutto bene, e allora rimanere in silenzio a godersi quella sensazione, ma sapeva che non sarebbe stato possibile.

Perché poi si sarebbero ritrovati di nuovo allo stesso punto di prima, di nuovo a non capirsi, di nuovo a volere cose diverse l’uno dall’altro.

E Daiki aveva un _maledetto_ bisogno di chiarezza, in quel momento.

“Provi qualcosa per Yabu, vero?” gli chiese, con tono più fermo di quello usato in precedenza.

Voleva sapere, anche se gli avrebbe fatto male.

Voleva sapere, perché non ne poteva più di rimanere nel dubbio.

Voleva sapere, perché altrimenti tutto quello che aveva passato in quei mesi con Kei non avrebbe avuto alcun senso, sarebbe stata la sua sconfitta, avrebbe significato non aver affatto capito l’altro, in tutto quel tempo.

Il più grande spalancò gli occhi per un secondo, prima di aggrottare le sopracciglia e smettere di guardarlo.

Questa volta, impiegò meno tempo a rispondere.

“Non è mai stata mia intenzione prenderti in giro, Daiki. Solo che ho sempre pensato che quello che sentivo per te fosse il massimo che si potesse provare per un essere umano. E l’ho continuato a pensare per tutto questo tempo, finché...” si morse un labbro, tornando a puntare gli occhi su di lui. “Finché non mi sono avvicinato di più a Yabu. Finché non ho scoperto che con lui riesco a provare una felicità che fino ad ora mi era sconosciuta. Finché non mi sono reso conto del fatto che c’è una sostanziale differenza fra il bene che voglio a te e l’amore che sono in grado di provare per lui, e credimi quando ti dico che fino a quel momento questa differenza non mi era mai stata chiara” gli disse, con tono quasi implorante, tanto che a Daiki venne quasi da piangere per l’enfasi di quel discorso, per come sembrasse essersi sforzato per portarlo a termine, per come sembrasse trasportato mentre parlava di Yabu, di lui, di amore, di affetto.

Un trasporto che in lui non aveva mai visto.

Lentamente, ritrasse le mani dal suo tocco.

“Ti credo, Kei. Credo che non ti fossi accorto di quanto le due cose potessero essere diverse, credo al fatto che non volessi prendermi in giro... io ti credo, sempre.” sospirò, chiudendo gli occhi per un secondo. “Io posso sapere in cosa differiscono amore e affetto perché è dal momento in cui ti ho conosciuto che ho avuto chiaro che cosa provassi per te. E vorrei poter continuare a stare con te, davvero. Ho voglia di sentirti, di poterti avere accanto. Voglio continuare a stringere la tua mano nella mia e voglio continuare ad amarti” disse, facendosi poi improvvisamente triste. “Ma non posso costringerti a provare lo stesso per me, non quando c’è qualcuno che può farti più felice di quanto io potrei mai essere in grado di fare. Ho fatto il primo passo con te, ci ho provato, e so che a modo tuo ci hai provato anche tu” lo guardò, vide che aveva gli occhi lucidi, e lottò contro l’istinto di alzarsi da quel tavolo e andargli accanto, di abbracciarlo, di consolarlo. Non era quello il momento giusto per farlo, e forse non lo sarebbe mai più stato, perché era conscio di stare per perdere quel diritto. “Abbiamo tentato entrambi, e abbiamo fallito. Non c’è più niente che possiamo fare, e non ha senso continuare a lottare per qualcosa che in fondo non è mai esistito, non da entrambe le parti, non nel tuo cuore” sospirò, cercando di moderare le proprie reazioni e di sorridere al più grande, per non far pesare sopra di lui colpe che, a conti fatti, non aveva. “Ti amo, Kei. Questo è quello che conta, alla fine” concluse, e questa volta fu lui ad allungare le braccia sul tavolo per prendere le mani dell’altro fra le sue.

Quel contatto evidentemente fu troppo per il più grande, il quale cominciò a piangere sommessamente.

“Mi dispiace, Dai-chan” mormorò, fra le lacrime.

Questi non ribatté, ritenendo che le sue mani che lo accarezzavano fossero una risposta più che sufficiente.

Amava Kei, e forse in fondo era anche stato bravo a capirlo.

Non voleva rinunciare a lui, non del tutto.

Avrebbe fatto male, ma voleva averlo a portata di mano senza poterlo toccare, ma almeno vedendolo felice; era meglio, del resto, che poterlo toccare, abbracciare, baciare, e poi essere costretto a fronteggiare quel vuoto che era l’unica cosa che l’altro aveva da offrirgli.

Ma a quello che sarebbe accaduto ci avrebbe pensato poi.

Per i prossimi minuti, anche ore se ne avesse avuto occasione, non voleva lasciare andare le mani che stava stringendo.


End file.
